


Brave Smile

by SockPet



Series: Media Influenced Works [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/M, House Party, Not Beta Read, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), daruk is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPet/pseuds/SockPet
Summary: Zelda looks at Link. Link is making smiley faces in his red cup. Zelda thinks its cute.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), pre zelink
Series: Media Influenced Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683967
Kudos: 41





	Brave Smile

And there she saw him. Drink in hand and slowly circling the cup in odd rotations, as his other hand held his phone. It seemed his focus was more in the insides of his cup than the party members.

She hadnt had much to drink herself, but was curious on what he was doing nonetheless. She knew about everyone at the party, but was slightly surprised of his current attendance. 

He never came to one of Daruk's parties before. Until now...

Pushing past other party members, she sat on the couch next to him. Sensing her intended presence, he looked up.

Wow.

What....lovely eyes...

He quirked a brow. From that, she could tell he wasnt hammered, but possibly tipsy, if his slow swaying to the music said anything.

'Whatcha doin hotstuff? Thinking about getting another cup?' She questioned.   
That was why she came over after all. Well.  
Among other things.

She couldnt tell if the light blush on his cheeks were from the alcohol or her question. That thought was forgotten when he stopped circling the cup just right. Carefully tipping it to her to show her what he'd been working on.

There were three ice cubes in his cup.  
Crescent moon shaped ice cubes at that.  
Two were meant to be eyes, and the last was to be a mouth. A small smiley face, was what he was working on. 

A smiley face made of ice cubes. In his drink. At a house party.

Taking his drink back, he took a sip. (Embarrassed?) of his accomplishment.

Cute.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was influenced by a tiktok that was in a compilation, so I cant find it now. It was just a skit on how antisocial and childish the user was at parties.
> 
> Comments and Critiques are greatly appreciated :D
> 
> Instagram: nightzap  
> tumblr: night-zap


End file.
